Listen to your heart
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: As the gang returns to Viridian City, Misty meets up with a very good friend. But when Misty is confronted with a difficult situation will she listen to her heart, before she tells him goodbye? [One Shot]


Hi, This is my first fanfic here, a friend if mine told me that I should put one of my stories here cause of the reviews and everything, It's a song fic of one of my favorite songs out now, if your interested its called Listen to your heart by D.H.T. Hope you like and Enjoy!

* * *

_**Listen to Your Heart**_

As Ash, Misty, and Brock walked through Viridian City to the pokemon center, something came out of the pokemon center as the gang was about to walk in

"Hey there" Misty said to the cute turtle pokemon

"What's a Squirtle doing here without it's trainer?" Ash wondered

"It's trainer is probably inside," Brock replied

As they walked in they noticed that the pokemon was a bit more crowed then usual. Then a girl came running to Squirtle as it was near Misty.

"Squirtle!" She picked it up "I was looking everywhere for you, don't do that again," She looked up at the gang"Sorry I hope my friend here didn't bother you" The girl appoligized

"Oh don't worry it didn't do anything we found it before we came inside" Ash explained

"Oh that's good" She sighed

Then Brock pushed his way through to the girl and held her hand

"I must say for a beautiful girl like you, your Squirtle is like the cupid that brought us together, and that will--"

Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him back

"Come on Brock don't let cupid make ya stupid" Misty sighed

The girl had a sweatdrop, and Ash just let out a small laugh

"Don't mind Brock he can get carried away sometimes" Ash said

"Ok?" The girl replied

"Hi I'm Ash and you already meet Brock and this is--"

"Misty!"

"huh?...Stephanie, is it really you!" Misty asked

"It sure is!" She replied

They gave eachother a friendly hug and Squirtle jumped into Misty's arms

"Squirtle, I should have known" Misty hugged it

"So Misty is this an old friend?" Ash asked

Misty nodded her head "She's a real good friend of mine we went on an early pokemon journey and then went our separate ways and that's when I meet up with Ash"

"So how's everything with you, you stopping in the pokemon center for a bit?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah, just getting a rest before we head to my home town of Pallet" Ash explained

"Oh that's good, hey why don't we get something at the cafe' here" Stephanie segested

"Sure," Misty said

"Sounds good" Ash agreed

They went to the cafeteria and found a window spot and ordered everything that they wanted, As Stephanie and Misty caught up with everything

"So Mist how long have you been traveling with Ash and Brock?" Stephanie asked

"Oh very long, I went back to Cerulean though, my sisters went on a trip and I had to watch over the gym but I'm back here traveling again" Misty smiled

"Yeah Misty's been a good help when we travel" Ash started

"Really?" Stephanie said before taking a bite of her hamburger

"Yeah training and everything" Ash finished

"She's great with water pokemon" Brock added

Misty blushed "Oh c'mon guys your giving me too much creidt"

Stephanie then said between bites to Ash "So Ash it sounds like you really like her"

Ash turned red "What do you mean!"

Stephanie looked at Ash

"You know what I mean, Ash she's been traveling with you for so long I think you may have--"  
Then Misty covered Stephanie's mouth

"Uh Steph can I see you outside please!" Misty yelled in a whisper

Stephanie mumbled a yes and went outside

Misty looked around outside and then started to talk to Stephanie

"Steph what were you thinking!" Misty said

"What I do?"

"You were asking Ash if he likes me!"

"Yeah so, I saw that he did when I meet you guys earlier"

Misty calmed down

"...You..you did?"

"Yeah he is kinda cute, you too look good together" Stephanie laughed a bit "why don't you go somewhere just the two of you's?"

Misty blushed "You must be crazy!"

"Oh c'mon Misty I know how you are you, like to hide your feeling's for other people, you'll never know what can happen, maybe he like's you the same way"

Misty looked away "What makes you think I like him anyway!"

"Misty!"

Misty turned around

"huh?"

"Misty you have to listen to your heart, you never know what can happen and maybe it could be your last time to even tell him"

Misty looked down and sighed

"I...do...like him, but I never had to courage to tell him"

Stephanie laughed at herself

"Listen to me, I sound like one of this fortune tellers or something trying to sound all important and everything" She laughed

"No Steph your right"

She stopped laughing and looked at Misty

"Something can happen and I wont be able to ever tell him" Misty sighed

"Well, its never to late to try, now lets go back in there and I'll get you two alone to talk ok?"  
Misty looked up and gave a slight smile "Yeah, I guess its worth a try"

Stephanie wrapped her arm around Misty and started to walk back inside the pokemon "Then its settled!"

When they got inside the pokemon center Nurse Joy was making an announcement

"Excuse me for this announcement will Misty of Cerulean City please come to the front desk

please, I repeat will Misty of Cerulean City please come to the front desk please for a special message"

"Me?" Misty said

"I guess so, your the only Misty I know" Stephanie answered

When Stephanie and Misty got to the front desk Ash and Brock were waiting there as well

"Hey guys what's going on?" Stephanie asked

"Where were you we where waiting" Brock said

Stephanie put her hand behind her head and laughed "Oh sorry 'bout that, me and Misty were talking that's all"

Misty then asked Nurse Joy what was the important message and she told her to call her sisters right away

"You guys before we go I have to call my sisters they said it was important" Misty told them

"Ok" Ash answered

They went to the phones and Misty called her sisters, and Lily picked up the phone

"Hey Lily, its me Misty" Misty greeted

"Misty, we're so glad you called, we were starting to like lose hope" Lily answered

"Really, what's wrong?" Misty asked

Then Daisy came into the picture

"We got invited to like the most hottest trip ever!" Daisy yelled in excitement

"huh,", Misty said to herself "Oh no not again"

Stephanie looked through and waved "Hey there you guys!"

"Hey there Stephanie like I didn't know you were traveling with Misty and everyone" Lily said

"No not really we kinda meet up today and all" Stephanie smiled

"So what's this trip?" Misty asked in a serious tone

"Oh it's a trip to compete in this one or a kindBeauty contest tour! And since I got in the top three in the past one that I got those tickets now I can compete again and I get to go and bring two others!" Daisy squealed in happiness

"Oh c'mon dont tell me I have to leave again!" Misty begged

"Well, we don't have anyone else to look after the gym so we decided for you to cover for us again!" Violet said

"Wait, but I just got back and started traveling again! I cant go back home" Misty explained

"Well sorry Misty, the tour like cant wait for you to finish your journey," Violet said

"So well see you soon!" The three of them said, and the screen went black

Misty had a confused face on "What just happened?"

"There lucky," Ash said

"She deserves to win that tour" Brock said in a blush

"Well, I'm not why do I have to go and work at the gym!" Misty yelled

"Misty its only when there gone" Stephanie said

"...That's not the point" Misty sadly said

Nurse Joy then came over with a ticket in her hand

"Excuse me, I couldn't help over hearing that your going to cerulean city?" She asked

"Yes I am" Misty said

"Well I have this ticket for the new train that stops at Pewter and Cerulean City and then stops back here in Viridian City and then to the indigo plateau" Nurse Joy explained

"Cool" Ash said

"So Misty take this ticket it will get you to Cerulean City much faster then you think"

Misty slowly took the ticket and then sighed

"That's great now you can get home fast" Ash said

Misty looked up angrily "Oh goody, like I want to go home so badly!" She then ran out the pokemon center

"Was it something I said?" Ash wondered

"...Misty" Stephanie sighed

Misty then walked along Viridian City trying to hold back the tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"Why must this always happen to me, I just came back to start traveling, and when I have enough courage to tell Ash how I feel, I have to leave again" Misty said to herself

She stopped walking

"It's not fair, I'll never have the strength to tell him" Misty sadly said

Then someone came up from behind her and placed her hand and Misty's shoulder, Misty jumped and looked back to see that it was Stephanie.

"Stephanie,"

"Hey Misty,"

Misty sighed and looked down "Sorry for running out like that, I don't know what came over me"

"I know how it can be, I mean that was pretty harsh for your sisters to give you the responsibly to take over the gym again"

Misty got a bit annoyed "Yeah sounds like them alright, always giving me the hard work and never leting me do anything else"

"Oh yeah. So that's why I'm gonna help you" She smiled

"What?"

"That's right"

"But that means that your gonna stop training and you--"

"Oh I don't worry about that," Stephanie winked "I can always can take a break, besides my pokemon are already in good of enough shape, they can take a rest too"

"Oh Steph, that means a lot"

"Hey I'm doing this for you, but the only thing that you have to promise me is that your gonna be more open with your feelings"

"What do you mean"

"You know what I mean!"

Misty jumped a bit and gave her a shocked look

"Misty, your feelings! Tell him before you leave or else some other...girl will come and take him"

"You think something like that will happen?"

"I don't know, but you have to think about that too you know,"

".. Oh...ok"

Stephanie then spotted a small drink stand not to far from where they were standing

"Hey you know what you think about that while I get us something to drink ok"

"Ok"

Stephanie then walked to the stand to get the drinks as Misty found a bench and sat down  
"What should I do..." She thought "I wanna tell him and I want to take Stephanie's advice but I'm so nervous, what if he don't like me the same way, I would be wasting my time" She sighed "I don't know hopefully everything would go well"

Stephanie then came back with two soda cans in each hand

"Thanks Steph"

"No problem" She smiled

Then out of no where two people dressed up as salespeople walked up to Misty and Stephanie as they were taking a sip of there drinks

"Good afternoon ladies" One said

"Hello?" Stephanie answered back

"May we be an offer you a one in a kind water pokemon training kit?" The other salesmen said

"Water pokemon training kit?" Misty asked

"Yes it's our one in a kit set that helps train water pokemon, oh buts that's if you have any water pokemon in training"

Misty thought for a bit and answered "Hey I have a baby azurill that can use some more training"

"My Squirtle is very well trainedbut it wont hurt to try right" Stephanie agreed

"Oh that's wonderful, for being so kind we'll give you a free sample of the product for the both of you"

"Really, how nice" Stephanie said

"Yes we thank you for your corporation"

As Misty and Stephanie took the two boxes from them, the two salespeople looked at eachother with an evil grin on there faces.

As Stephanie and Misty were walking through the park, Stephanie started to slow down

"Hey Misty why don't we try it out now and see how it works" Stephanie sujested

"Ok," Misty answered

Misty looked and found a piece of paper that read 'Directions'

"Hey look I found something"

"Read it" Stephanie said

Misty read out "To open the compacted water pokemon training system, place your water pokemon on the top of the box"

"Sounds easy" Stephanie said

Misty then took out her and called out her azurill as Stephanie did with her Squirtle, and placed them on top of the boxes.

"Ok, now what?" Stephanie asked

Misty looked at the paper "It says to press a red button on the side and to stand back"

"Ok" Stephanie replied

They both did as the paper said and then stood back a little bit, but nothing happened

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked

"I knew this was too good to be true it was just a fake" Misty replied a bit angry

"Yeah, but good thing we didn't pay anything for it" Stephanie faked a smile

But then something happened making Squirtle and Azurill fall into the box and it locked shut

"Squirtle!"

"Azurill!"

And then a cat type pokemon came and snatched the boxes

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Stephanie yelled

"I tink I'm stealing ya pokemon" It said

"It talks!" Stephanie said surprised

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty yelled

The salespeople that gave Misty and Stephanie the boxes then came down in a pokemon shaped balloon

"Those are the people that gave us those things" Stephanie said

"I knew it!" Misty cringed

"Hahahaha I never thought that will actually work" One of them said

"Neither did I " The other said

The pokemon then climbed into the balloon with the boxes

"Who are you and what do you want with our pokemon?" Stephanie yelled

"Good question but I think you want to prepare for trouble" one said

"Yes and I think you wanna make that double" The other said

"To protect the world from Devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

One took of the disguise

"Jessie"

The other one did the same

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth dat's right!"

Then a Wobbuffet popped out in front of them and cried "Wobbafet!"

"There're weird" Stephanie said with a narrow look on her face

"What do you want with our pokemon!" Misty yelled

"What do you think, we want rare pokemon and we got them" Jessie said

Then some kind of platform dropped to reviled Squirtle and Azurill in a box hanging

"Squirtle!" Stephanie cried

"Azurill, don't worry we'll get you out" Misty cried

"Don't even think about it, go Cacnea!" James commanded

But it then went back and started to hug James

"Don't attack me you, attack them!" He cried "Use pinmissle!" He commanded

It then launched a pinmissle attack at Misty and Stephanie and they dodged it just in time

"Hey what are doing attacking us without any pokemon!" Stephanie yelled at them

Then Jessie called out her Seviper and it also launched an attack

"That's it!" Stephanie said "Misty you ready?"

"Yeah" She agreed

"Go Foxy!" Stephanie called

"Go Gyarados!" Misty called also

Then a Beautiful groomed Ninetails came out, as the huge atrocious pokemon followed

"Foxy use your flame-thrower on that Cacnea!" Stephanie commanded

Ninetails then focused its attack and then launched a powerful flamethower attack making Cacnea fly into the balloon

"Oh no Cacnea" James cried

"Gyarados use your hydropump!" Misty commanded as well

And Gyarados used hydropump on Seviper making it fly back into the balloon as well

"What?" Jessie cried

"There better then I thought" James grinned

"Your looking at a ribbon cup pokemon, there's no way that your going to defeat us, and Misty"

"Oh yeah, try dis on fo' size" Meowth said as it pressed a button shooting out a powerful

thunderbolt attack

"OH NO!" Misty and Stephanie cried

As the machine continued to shock them it was cut off when another thunderbolt got in its way stopping it short

"Wha? What happened?" Meowth said

"Misty, Stephanie!" Brock yelled as he and Ashwere running towards them

"Ash, Brock!" Misty said

"All right what's Team Rocket up to now?"Ash asked

"Foxy are you ok?" Ninetails let out a cry "They tricked us and took our pokemon!" Stephanie said while trying to confront her Ninetails

Misty recalled Gyarados "And they keep on attacking us"

"Alright, Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash commanded

But when Pikachu did its thunderbolt Wobbafet came up and did a counter attack that sent it back almost hitting it

"Wobbafet you are useful" Jessie smiled

Then Misty and Stephanie then heard the cries of there pokemon hanging in the box

"Azurill!"

"That's it I had enough!" Stephanie yelled, she spun a pokeball from her belt till it enlarged and threw it "Go Pidgeot!"

The bird type pokemon then flew out of its pokeball at full speed and then came swooping down as Stephanie jumped on top of it flying towards Team Rocket.

"Lets try this again" As Meowth pushed the button and sent out a thundershock

"Quick use agility" Stephanie said

And Pidgeot dodged the attack

"Wow that's Pidgeot's speed is amazing" Brock said

"Yeah" Misty agreed

"Now Pidgeot use wing attack to cut through that rope!" Stephanie said

And Pidgeot used it's wing attack and it cut through the rope sending to box to the ground but luckily Ash was there to catch it, and she came down

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash said

"Wait Ash, let me help too, no one takes my Squirtle and gets away with it," She grabs another pokeball "Go Jolteon, alright Ash ready?"

"Wait for me too" Misty said and called out her Gyarados once again

"Alright, ready Misty? Ready Ash?" She asked

"Yeah!" They responded

"Gyarados Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded

"Joltoen"

"Pikachu"

"Double Thunder!" Ash and Stephanie both commanded

With the Hydro Pump of Gyarados and Jolteon and Pikachu's Thunder it made team rocket blast off in a split second

"Great right when everything was going so well" Jessie moaned while in the air

"Yeah and not only that we get shocked twice this time which is usual" James added

"well I kno'somethin' that's not unusual" Meowth said

"dont say it" Jessie said

"Wobbafet!"

"Were blasting off again!" They all yelled a small "Wobbafet" was heard as they blasted off.

Hugging Squirtle "Oh Squirtle are you ok?" Stephanie asked

"Squirtle squirt" It replied

"Oh that's good" She smiled

"And Azurill fine too" Misty said

"That's good" Stephanie said

"Hey Misty don't you have to get going?" Brock asked

"Huh? oh yeah, that's right" Misty said sadly

Stephanie looked at Misty and then got up

"Hey why don't we get going anyway if we catch the next train we can get to cerulean by tomorrow" She said

"Yeah I heard there's an express train leaving in a bit" Brock said

"We should catch that one then" Stephanie said

"Yeah I guess so" Ash said

As they were walking Misty couldn't decide on what to do, to tell him or not. Stephanie took a glance at Misty and saw that she was trying to decide, she gave her a little shove and nodded her head into telling him, Misty then looked at Ash and then sighed.

When they got at the station Brock said that he had to leave and that he'll meet back with Ash later in Pallet, as he lefted Misty, Stephanie and Ash were saying goodbye

"Well Ash it was nice meeting you" Stephanie said

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too" Ash replied

"...Well I guess this were we say good-bye" Misty said

"Yeah"

"Take care Ash"

".. You too Misty"

"...Will I ever see you again?"

Ash looked at her and smiled "You will I swear it"

Misty remembered those words like it was yesterday, the same words that he told her before she lefted to take over the gym and before he went to the Hoenn region.

Misty and Stephanie showed the tickets to the person on the train and then got on and Stephanie and Misty sat in a window sit waving at Ash and Pikachu as he lefted the station and was off to Pallet town. The announcer on the train said that the train will be leaving in three minutes. Stephanie looked at Misty as she was looking out the window.

"You didn't tell him didn't you" She said

Misty could say anything but then whispered

"I was about too, but I...I...couldnt"

"But Misty--"

"I don't know what happened, I was trying to listen to you but, I dont know--"

Misty turned back to the window and Stephanie sighed

"So I guess when you see him again you'll tell him?" Stephanie said

But Misty didn't reply, Misty could only think of the times they spent together the times that she could have told him...

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Misty then looked up and then thought about what she was doing

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him good-bye

She saw the train doors closing and didnt know what to do but then she got off the train just as the doors were closing and looked back

"Misty!" Stephanie yelled

Misty started to run towers the direction Ash headed and yelled back "I'm going to tell him, I have too"

Stephanie smiled "You go tell him, and I'll meet you back in cerulean!"

Misty ran as the train lefted the station, she didn't know where she was going but she only ran where her heart lead her. As Ash was walking he was almost thinking about the same thing. Why did he feel the way he did around her? Was he hiding something as well? He didn't know what to do, but when he was about to it was too late

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Pikachu looked up as it's trainer to see him walking in a sad way, Misty keep on running on the path, her legs couldn't take it anymore but she fought to keep on, she didn't know how he was going to react, or how she was even going to tell him, all she keep remembering are the words that her best friend told her "Listen to your heart"

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him good-bye

Misty kept on running till she saw a figure in the distance she tried to yell but she was breathing to hard, so she kept on running till Pikachu heard something and looked back and Ash wondered so he looked back as well to see Misty running towers him. She started to slow down but then she couldn't reach him, and then feel on the ground on her knees to catch her breath, Ash jogged to her and helped her up she was still breathing hard but then when she got up she hugged Ash.

"Misty, what are you doing you gotta go home to take over the gym again" Ash said

"I-I know, but I couldn't leave again with out telling you" Misty replied in a scared tone

"Misty are you ok?" Ash asked

"Ash, Stephanie told me to always--" Misty started

"What did she tell you?" Ash asked again

"She told me to always Listen to your heart...I didn't know what she meant...but I do now"

Ash looked at her a bit surprised but then he also realized that he was still holding her in his arms

"Misty are you trying to say--"

"Ash I don't know how to say it, I ran all the way over here trying to figure out how to tell you"

"Misty your still tired you have to rest, here I'll get you some water---"

"Ash I Love you!" Misty said without control

She covered her mouth and backed away a bit realizing on what she said, Ash didn't know what to do and just looked at her noticing tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"...You...you..love me?" Ash said

Misty then knew that he was going to turn her down and started to walk away, Ash looked up to see her walking

"Wait, where are going?" He asked

"I knew I was stupid enough to say it, and I knew that you were--"

"I never said anything though"

She looked at him surprised to see that he wasn't even mad at her, but calm

"Come on, we'll sit here by the lake so you can calm down" He said guiding her way

They sat along the river side Pikachu was eating a snack that Ash had given it, and then looked at Misty, she was sitting near the water looking at her refection as a tear fell in the water making ripple's, when the water was calm again she saw another refection behind her, and it was Ash

"Hey Mist" Ash said holding a cup in his hand

"Hey" Misty said looking back the water  
"Here" Ash said holding the water to her

She looked back up and then took the cup from his hand

"Thank you" She answered

He sat next to her as she took as sip from the cup

They looked across the river and didn't say anything, till Ash broke the silcence

"...Hey...Misty?" Ash said

She looked at him "Yeah?"

"Earlyer...did..did you mean that?" He asked

"Sort of, I don't know, I had no control" She reponded

"Oh"

They were quiet once again

"Misty...what did Stephanie actually tell you?" He asked

"She, She told me to listen to your heart and that if you have feelings for someone to tell them before it's too late" She said

"Oh.."

"...Why?"

"I just wanted to know that's all" Ash replied quickly

They were still looking out across the river and Misty looked at him from the corner of her eye and wondered "Is he hiding something?"

The sun was setting as the both of them walked back to the entrance to Viridian City

"Well I guess you should catch the last express train before your sisters get worried" Ash said

"Yeah I guess so" Misty said back

Misty's heart started to race, she didn't know why, but with out knowing Ash's was too

"I should get going then" Misty said once more and then started to walk away

Ash stood looking at her walking away, then he felt a little push on his leg, it was Pikachu, it also knew that they wanted to be together and was trying to help

"He didn't stop me, I came for nothing" Misty thought trying to hold back tears

But before Misty made another step, Ash yelled out her name, she stopped surprised and then looked back to see Ash in front of her again

"Misty I cant leave either, without saying" Ash stuttered

"Ash?"

But before she can say anything else, she couldn't believe what she was feeling, Ash had leaned for a kiss she closed her eyes and kissed him back and before you know it they shared a passionate kiss for the first time, as they released she looked into his eyes as he did the same, they both smiled

"What were you going to say?" Misty asked

He leaned towers her ear and whispered

"I love you too"

Misty couldn't believe it she hugged him, the only reaction that she could think of, as he hugged her back

"I cant believe it" She said

"Your surprized?" Ash said

"I was so scared that you were not going to love me back"

"Why wound'nt I?" He smiled

She smiled too as they leaned in for another small tap on the lips

She let go as he still held her by the waist

"I'll go and visit you, as soon as I get everything straight in Pallet" He said

She smiled "Ok, I'll be waiting"

She hugged him again as he did the same, and then she started to walk back to station as he watched her and then started to walk back, She looked back right before she got any farthere and still saw him, the person that she had fallen in love with, staring at her and now finally knowing that he loves her as much as she loves him. She smiled and started to walk back to the station, as Ash walked home

When she got at the station there was an express train waiting for more passengers and then lefted to cerulean city, she looked out the window and leaned her head on it closed her eyes and smiled. And as Ash was walking with his hands behind his head and did the same thing

"I'm so glad I told him" Misty wistpered

"I'm so glad I told her" Ash also wistpered

Now knowing that they both shared there feelings and listened to there hearts, nothing and no one can get there way, even though they went there separate ways...for now.


End file.
